The present invention relates to safety devices for high-pressure hoses of the type that transfer matter through flexible conduits and is more particularly directed to a protection device to prevent injury to an operator or nearby personnel when a high-pressure hose bursts.
It is known in the art to transfer fluids under high pressure through flexible hoses. The pressure on the inside of such hoses may exceed thousands of pounds per square inch. While hoses presently used in such applications are quite good, they present a possible safety hazard to the operator or nearby personnel.
To avoid such possible injury, the prior art teaches the use of a protective outer sleeve open at one end that has an inner diameter greater than the outer diameter of the high-pressure hose. The possibility still exists in this type of protection device to pierce the blow-out guard and subsequently cause injury. Such devices also require the guard length to be several feet long to ensure that the escaping effluents will not injure the operator. If personnel are standing at the opening of the guard, they may still be injured by the escaping effluents.